


Points Of Interest

by RoboFlower



Series: TBOTN [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboFlower/pseuds/RoboFlower
Summary: A short piece with varying points of Cole and Soula's relationship.





	Points Of Interest

**Author's Note:**

> I love this funky spirit boy and so does my nerevarine.

Their first meeting in the courtyard is odd. 

Soula sees him, pale and thin with a hat too big for his head, and smiles at him. She greets him politely and asks what he’s doing. He responds in quiet Dunmeris, it makes her smile and she slips into the language as well. He’s happy it comforts her. She feels lost when she isn’t among her people. He understands. 

\------

He, _Cole,_ stays. He helps. The Nerevarine is always nice to him. When her hurts are _very loud._ They’ll spend time just talking of her home when she hurts particularly badly. Dunmeris unnerves her friends, all except for Solas, but it helps her. Sera threw a pebble at him, once, for speaking it for too long. 

_“Wrong and rough, curling and cutting in all the wrong ways. Elfy but not that kind. Different._ You don’t have to be scared, the words won’t hurt you.” 

Sera threw another pebble at him. 

\------

When she tells him of _Voryn,_ just speaking his name causes tears to form in his eyes. Her mark is bright and blinding, hurting for him to look at, but her pain is old and deep. It struck him as a blow to the chest and he chokes on it. 

He clings to her arm and mumbles " _I’m sorry"_ over and over, quietly. Solas fusses over him, but his hurts are hard to hear over the ache in his chest. Soula just takes one of his hands in both of hers and smiles softly. 

_“I know.”_

She does. 

\------

They end up in the Fade. He hurts because it’s wrong, a piece of a puzzle broken to no longer fit. He shakes and ends up in her arms. Soula’s form is shifting with the magic around them, her illusion fading in and out to show other pieces of her. She squeezes him tightly and whispers and old Chimeri prayer. It helps them both. 

Varric is with them and asks why her face is changing. She smiles and does not answer. He does. 

_“Swirling and shifting, split between myself. If I am Soula, who is Nerevar? If I am Nerevar, who is Soula? If I am the Inquisitor, who is the Nerevarine?”_

Varric doesn’t press the issue. Soula is grateful. He isn’t. 

\------

He will miss her when she has to go. So will Solas. It’s hard knowing they can’t all stay together. 

_“Cold and alone, why must fate be so cruel, ma vhenan? Were we destined to meet only to part?_ I’m sorry. It’s hard for me, too.” 

It makes his chest ache when Solas says nothing in response, only casting his eyes downwards to hide the tears on his face.


End file.
